honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Spider-Man: Homecoming
Spider-Man: Homecoming is the 219th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Joe Starr '''and Dan Murrell. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2017 Marvel superhero film Spider-Man: Homecoming. ''It was published on October 31, 2017, close to the release of ''Spider-Man: Homecoming ''on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 46 seconds long. It has been viewed over 5.3 million times. This video is significant for being the first episode of ''Honest Trailers published after Andy Signore's termination amidst allegations of sexual misconduct during the #MeToo movement. Watch Honest Trailers - Spider-Man: Homecoming on YouTube "He's a millennial now who can't stay off his phone, constantly vlogs, watches himself on YouTube, and has zero patience for anything." '~ Honest Trailers - Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Script Careful, viewer! My spoiler sense is tingling! Since 2002, we've had six movies, two reboots, and three Spider-Men. Now just when audiences might be getting a little sick of the franchise, Marvel swoops in to deliver a crowd-pleasing comedy that's gonna keep Spider-Man in theaters until the f**kin' sun burns out of the sky. ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Tobey Maguire couldn't keep it up, Andrew Garfield couldn't get it started but Tom Holland hits the ground swinging in a great reboot that just assumes you're all caught up on the '''MCU (Mr. Harrington: "Pretty sure this guy's a war criminal now. But whatever."). Complete with a glossed over origin story an actor who doesn't have premature old face and a villain who doesn't already have some forced personal connection to Peter- (Adrian Toomes: I'm Liz's dad.), all right two out of three ain't bad. Witness a brand new take on Spider-Man; he's a millennial now who can't stay off his phone, constantly v-logs, watches himself on YouTube and has zero patience for anything (Peter: "Hey, how long we been here anyway?" Karen: "37 minutes." Peter: "WHAT!?"). He's got all of the usual spider skills plus a powerful new one: never facing consequences for his actions whether he's getting away with ditching detention (Teacher: "Hey where you going? Get back here quitting on his team?" Team-mate: "You can't just quit on a stroll up and be welcomed back." Teacher: "Welcome back Peter!"), falsely imprisoning people (Peter: "You shouldn't steal cars, it's bad." Law-abiding car-owner: "It's my car, dumbass!") wrecking a car, wrecking a store, wrecking a fairy or wrecking his girlfriend's entire life. You can be sure this web slinger will get off with no more than a stern talking-to. (Principal: "You're a good kid and you're a smart kid so just try to keep your head straight." Peter: "Okay." Principal: Okay, now get out here.") Well, the older I get, the more I relate to J. Jonah Jameson. J. Jonah Jameson: "He's a menace to the entire city! I want that wall-crawling arachnid prosecuted!" You've seen him as Batman and Birdman, now prepare for Michael Keaton's third winged creature role as the Vulture; he's a blue-collar guy who gets shafted by Stark Industries and instead of filing a lawsuit against a billionaire clearly in the wrong, he'll build a giant bird mech jet pack, huh? You will be bored stiff when Vulture fights Spider-Man in bland CGI slugfests, but genuinely scared when he's just being Michael Keaton. (Adrian Toomes: "Are you scared? I'l bet you're glad that your old pal spider-man showed up in the elevator though, huh?") Eeehh Voice Guy shivers in fear. Sorry Uncle Ben and Richard Parker, there's a new absentee dad in town: Tony Stark. Iron Man is back as the drunk rich stepfather you'd expect him to be who will build you a killer robot suit (Karen: "Activating instant kill".), send you into battle at 15, then literally phone-in his parenting until you screw up enough to get his attention. (Tony Stark: "Okay. It's not working out. I'm gonna need the suit back.") Really Tony? You just fought your best friend over keeping tabs on superheroes! And you just let your pet superhero run amuck! Is anyone paying attention to the timeline any more? This is approaching X-Men levels of sloppy! Wolverine: "She sends Bishop back in time." Professor X: "No just his consciousness, into his younger self." Wolverine: "Wow." So enjoy another super smash hit who's success was far from guaranteed with two competing studios spotting for control (Marvel Studios and Sony), six different screenwriters (Jonathan Goldstein, John Francis Daley, Jon Watts, Christopher Ford, Chris McKenna and Erik Sommers) and a director with just two low-budget indies to his name (Jon Watts). Dang, it's like Sony finally cracked the code on how to make the Spider-verse happen: let Marvel do the work. Starring: Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Tom Netherlands, Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man Drunkle Stark; Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America Only winners do drugs; Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan Chef; Connelly as voice of Karen The disembodied voice of Jennifer Connelly - "You can call me Karen if you would like"; Tomei as May Parker Marisa To-may; Vulture (Or the unexpected virtue of casting Michael Keaton) Adrian Toomes; Glover as Aaron Davis Technically in the movie; Revolori as Eugene "Flash" Thompson Tony ravioli; as Michelle "MJ" Jones Mary Pixie Jane girl; Starr as Mr. Harrington Hey there, Martin Starr now; Batalon as Ned Not not your Asian sidekick; ...and Plane Wonder Woman? for Spider-Man: Homecoming - The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler Bold move putting a set piece in an elevator shaft? Spider-Man can't catch a break with that. of Gwen Stacy dies in an elevator as her head hits the floor of the elevator shaft after caught by Spider-Man's spiderweb in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Trivia * Screen Junkies originally intended to publish this video prior to the October 17, 2017 release of Spider-Man: Homecoming on home video and Blu-ray. However, production was delayed due to Andy Signore's termination on October 8, 2017 amidst allegations of sexual misconduct during the #MeToo movement. The channel didn't put out any new content for three weeks following this incident. This was the first Honest Trailer published after Signore's dismissal. * In the commentary, head writer Spencer Gilbert clarified that Signore "will have nothing to do with Honest Trailers going forward, he gets no royalties, he has nothing to do with it from here on out." * Spencer Gilbert took over the role of main host on Honest Trailers Commentaries from this video on. * The writers enjoyed Spider-Man: Homecoming as a "high school comedy with a superhero movie bolted on." * The writers noted that the dates given in Spider-Man: Homecoming don't fit with the established continuity of MCU films, but that it doesn't matter provided the movie is enjoyable. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other movies featuring Spider-Man, including [[Honest Trailer - The Spider-Man Trilogy|The Spider-Man trilogy]], The Amazing Spider-Man, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Venom, the 1970s Japanese TV series, Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Infinity War. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception ''Honest Trailers - Spider-Man: Homecoming ''has a 96.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Comicbook.com wrote that the video was a "humorous trailer poking fun at some of the quirks of the Spider-Man franchise." ScreenRant praised the Honest Trailer for comparing Peter Parker to a Millennial and also poking fun "at the peculiar fact that Parker does a lot of questionable things ... with no consequences besides getting a stern talking-to." Movieweb declared the Honest Trailer "brilliantly takes down and praises the latest Spider-Man movie in equal parts." In the same article, Movieweb noted, "This edition of Honest Trailers couldn't help but make light of the fact that this is more of a coming of age movie by calling it The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler, which is a play on The Perks of Being a Wallflower. They also do a great job of pointing out that Michael Keaton's Vulture is a surprisingly better villain when he isn't in his armored suit." Some sites used the Honest Trailer to comment on Andy Signore's termination. Kaila Hale-Stern of The Mary Sue wrote the allegations against Signore "left a bad taste in my mouth, and left me wondering how I’d feel about Honest Trailers and ScreenJunkies, which Signore also created, going forward." She wrote that the Spider-Man: Homecoming Honest Trailer is an example of the "tongue-in-cheek, loving-but-ribbing humor that has been their Junkies trademark" and it "proves Honest Trailers doesn’t need their disgraced creator." Hale-Stern also wrote "It’s a relief to see Honest Trailers succeeding Signore-free." She wrote, "keep doing your thing, Honest Trailers. This proves that you’re much bigger than any one person, and we’re glad that we can keep watching and laughing along with you." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * ‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ Honest Trailer: With Great Power Comes No Consequences ' - SlashFilm article * 'The Spider-Man: Homecoming Honest Trailer Tears Into The Web-Slinger's Reboot Past- CinemaBlend article * ''Spider-Man: Homecoming' Gets An Honest Trailer '- Comicbook.com artlce * 'Peter Parker's a Millennial In Spider-Man: Homecoming Honest Trailer ' - ScreenRant article * 'Spider-Man: Homecoming Honest Trailer Swings Hard at Tired Franchise '- Movieweb article * 'Spider-Man: Homecoming's Honest Trailer pushes it as the true millennial superhero movie '- DigitalSpy article * 'Honest Trailer For SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING Pokes Fun at The Web-Slinger's Movie Past '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Honest Trailer For Spider-Man: Homecoming Proves Honest Trailers Doesn’t Need Their Disgraced Creator '- The Mary Sue article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Reboots Category:Spider-Man Category:MCU Category:Season 10 Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Marvel Studios Category:Phase Three Category:Kevin Feige Category:The Infinity Saga